


Free Beer & Festivities

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Choking, Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Family Drama, Fighting, Flirting, Groping, Knives, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Stabbing, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader tries to escape Christmas chaos
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Free Beer & Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> December 18th - An Unfamiliar Dive Bar. A Jukebox. A Companionable Bartender.

The car door clicked shut behind me as the cold air hit me once more. I wrapped myself tighter into my coat and scarf trying to protect myself against the chilly night air. The car park gravel crunched under my boots as I made my way into the small run-down bar. There were Christmas lights strung up outside and a small Christmas tree in the foyer attempting to dress up the drab atmosphere.

It wasn’t crowded but there were enough people dotted around that it was noisy. The jukebox in the corner playing a mix of Christmas songs and classic rock only added to the din. I walked to the bar and climbed onto a stool, waiting for the bartender to finish serving the man at the other end of the bar. The bar was uncomfortably sticky so I didn’t want to take off my coat but I was now becoming so warm I was desperate to get it off. 

I was struggling out of my jacket when the bartender came over, not that I noticed. After finally shrugging it off I looked up and found him watching me with a smirk on his face. He was cute. With light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, though I could tell he knew how good looking he was. He was dressed in a T-shirt and plaid shirt with a tea towel over his shoulder.

‘You alright there?’ He asked with a smile.  
‘Just about,’ I said.  
‘What can I get ya?’   
‘A beer,’ I said with a sigh.  
‘Coming up,’ he said, turning around to grab me a bottle, ‘here ya go. On the house.’  
`Oh I can’t do that,’ I said fumbling in my purse.  
‘Forget about it besides you’ve had enough of a struggle tonight,’ he said nodding towards my jacket.  
‘What about everyone else?’ I said leaning on the bar towards him. He meant next to me.   
‘Well, they know how to take a coat off. And anyway they’re not pretty.’  
‘Now you’re just fishing for tips,’ I said.  
‘Oh I’m counting on it,’ he said, ‘I’m Dean by the way.’  
‘Y/N.’

Dean and I chatted for most of the night, he drifted away to serve a few times but mostly he came back to me. After serving the group of bikers in the corner for the hundredth time he wandered back towards me cleaning the bar as he went. Unfortunately, he was beaten to it by another guy. He was tall, skinny and pale. He stunk of stale beer and had an aura of a douchebag. He sidled up towards me and leant on the bar. 

‘So Y/N,’ he said, ‘what’s a pretty girl like you doing in a dive bar like this so close to Christmas?’  
‘Trying to have a nice drink. Alone.’   
‘Well that’s no fun,’ he said, ‘besides, I’m sure I could show you a good time.’  
‘Yeah,’ I said, ‘while I’m sure that’s true. No thanks. I’m good.’  
‘You sure?’ He said his hand sliding around my waist and feeling along me. Before I could say anything Dean was in front of us.

‘Hey! Is there a problem?’  
‘Nah, were alright aren’t we,’ he said.  
‘Get off her or I’ll make you,’ Dean warned.  
‘You’re gonna do what?’ He said.  
‘He’s gonna do this,’ I said before I pushed him off and socked him in the mouth, ‘don’t you touch me again.’  
‘Whatever,’ he said holding his mouth, ‘you’re gonna regret that.’  
He slunk away and left the bar leaving Dean watching me stunned.   
‘Wow,’ he smiled, ‘I’m impressed.’  
‘Thank you,’ I said, ‘impressed enough for another free beer?’  
‘Hell yeah,’ he said. He fished another beer out of the cooler and got one for himself. He leaned against the bar again.   
‘So…What are you doing in a bar alone so close to Christmas?’  
‘Family,’ I sighed.  
‘Ah, I see,’ he chuckled, ‘how bad?’  
‘Put it this way, I’ve only been home 3 hours and I’ve been here for 2 and a half.’  
‘Wow,’ he said, ‘well…if you wanna stay after closing feel free.’  
‘That’s quite the offer,’ I said, ‘but I probably should be heading back.’  
Deans smile dropped and he looked as if he were thinking. I started putting my jacket and scarf back on and fishing in my purse for a tip. ‘Look Y/N I really think you should stay for now,’ he said.

‘What? Dean, you’re really nice and everything but honestly I think I should get going,’ I said slipping some cash on the bar and turning around to leave. I got outside and the cold and rain hit me again and the journey to my car seemed infinite. I moved through the pounding rain as quickly as I could. I was almost at my car when I fell. Something hit me from the side knocking me to the ground. I looked around trying to find what had hit me. All of a sudden I was being dragged across the gravel to in between two cars and the guy from the bar was pulling me up and pinning me against one.  
‘Told you you’d regret that,’ he spat.  
‘Get off me,’ I screamed fighting against him with all my might but he was stronger than me and my arms were pinned at my sides. Suddenly his eyes went dark and his hand came to my throat choking the life out of me. I couldn’t breathe. My legs kicked helplessly against him as he barred down. I was flailing, losing energy when suddenly he flickered, an orange light inside him like electric. His grip loosened and he fell forward against me, pinning me to the car. I looked up and found Dean stood behind him. He pulled him off of me and threw him to the ground rushing forward.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked reaching to look at the red marks across my neck.  
‘What the fuck was that?!’ I said my voice raspy.   
‘Demon,’ he said matter of factly.  
‘What!?   
‘It’s a long story…’ Dean said rubbing the back of his neck, ‘I get it if you just wanna run to your car and not look back.’  
‘No,’ I said, ‘you’re gonna tell me what the hells going on and Dean?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I’m gonna need a free beer,’ I said moving past him and back inside. 


End file.
